Saving You Saving Me: REBOOT
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Rachel is in an abusive relationship and needs Quinn's help. Can she save Rachel before it's too late? WARNING: Mentions of abuse! TRIGGER!


Author: t8kmybreathaway

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Title: Saving You Saving Me

Rating: NC17

Summary: Rachel is in an abusive relationship and needs Quinn's help. Can she save Rachel before it's too late?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: Warning: Mentions of physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. **

**Chapter One**

Quinn sighed as she entered the office she shared with her partner and slumped into her chair throwing the latest case file on her desk. She lifted her legs placing the heels of her boots on top of her desk and leaned back placing her hands behind her head. The dark scruffy younger detective looked up from the computer screen and peered over at his partner with a concerned expression. "You okay over there, Q?"

"Fine, just exhausted," she replied tiredly.

"Amy finally moved out?" he asked. The blond nodded without looking down at her partner keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling. "I'm here if you need anything," he said softly.

"Thanks, Mack," she frowned slightly. It had been a long time coming for the two of them. Amy had been increasingly clingy while she had been increasingly cold and distant. The woman just wanted something from Quinn she couldn't give.

"MacNamara, Fabray… we've got another body in the Upper West Side looks like the same MO. Get out there and check it out, we need to catch this bastard."

"Yes, sir," the two detectives echoed. Quinn was up and out of her chair in seconds with Mack following on her heels. She slid her leather jacket over her shoulder and threw the keys to her partner after exiting the building. He caught them without trying and hit the button to unlock the unmarked black 2015 Dodge Charger. They both slid into the car with ease, he put the car in gear, and drove them to their destination.

When they arrived the ambulance was already there and the crime scene guys were running the do not cross tape around the area. Quinn got out of the passenger side and made her way over to the uniform standing guard to control the crowd. "What do we got?"

"We've got a 266, ma'am, with a possible 319," she replied.

The blond detective nodded. "I'll check in with the doctor, see if anyone sticking around saw anything," she instructed Mack and ducked under the tape. She pulled two standard latex gloves from her coat pocket and kneeled next to the doctor. "Alana," she greeted.

The doctor didn't bother to look up. "Quinn," the Asian doctor poked around the victim's hair with a pair of tweezers.

"What do we got?"

"Repeated blunt force trauma to the head; ligature marks around the neck, wrist, and ankles; circular burn marks; several stab wounds; and missing under garments. It looks like the same MO but I'll need to run a rape kit back at the lab. So far no prints or trace, but again I'll be able to be more thorough at the lab."

"Time and cause of death?"

"I believe the blunt force trauma is the cause; the stab wounds are superficial, the ligature marks are pre-mortem. I would estimate the time of death to be sometime between ten p.m. and midnight last night."

Quinn nodded. "I'm going to take a look around the scene, see if any of the techs came up with anything, we'll meet you back at the lab."

"Q!" Mack yelled and waved for her to come over to where he was. "This is Kelly Lang, she lives across the street here," he pointed to the apartment building overlooking the alleyway. "Said she saw someone sneaking around here about eleven p.m. last night."

"Were they under the street lamp?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't see them really, just a shadow," she said nervously. "I thought it was weird but I thought it was just another dumpster diver. We get those a lot here."

"Okay, well thank you; we'll contact you if we need anything else."

"Wait…"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"I did see a car and a license plate."

"You have my attention Miss Lang," the blond said taking out a small pad and pen.

"It was a white sedan, the head lights looked like those funny looking ones, you know the dots? There was only one person. They pulled over up here," she said pointing to the far end of the alley. "It looked like they were grabbing something out of the trunk. They dragged it over to the dumpster but I didn't see them put it in the dumpster. I was making tea and the pot was whistling so I went to take it off the stove. When I came back the person was getting back in the car and drove off. The plate began with 1LR."

"Thank you, Miss Lang, that is very helpful," Quinn said putting the pen and pad back in her pocket. "We will need you to make a formal statement at the station in the morning. Detective MacNamera will take it."

Quinn waved over the uniform officer. "Get a BOLO out on a white sedan with the plate numbers beginning with 1LR. Also canvas the area, whoever it was might still be nearby."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mack! Let's go," Quinn whistled at her partner and he quickly made his way through the throng of people back to the car. "Keys?" she asked and he tossed them over. "Call up the developers, make sure the photos are printed by the time we get back. Then, get Castle and Houlihan to meet us at the station."

Mack made the calls as the blond drove and within minutes they were back at the station since there was little traffic. Quinn and Mack walked into the precinct and the photos were already set out on the table. Castle was looking over a previous case while Houlihan was getting a cup of coffee.

"This bastard is fucking sick," Castle shook his head as he looked through the photos.

"I most definitely agree," came a deep sultry female voice.

"Councilor, what are you doing here?" Castle asked.

Quinn just simply shook her head. "San, good to see you as always, but it's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I came to help," the Latina shrugged. "If nothing else I can help you bounce ideas and we can get a profile started for when Dr. Peterson arrives."

"You just want to jump the good doctor's bones," Quinn laughed.

Santana shrugged, "Maybe, but at least I'll be getting some."

"That's low…" Mack said.

"Easy tiger, you know Q and I go way back," Santana said. "She knows I'm only joking," the Latina looked at the blond. "Speaking of which, I have a friend I can call if you're just looking for a good time," she winked.

"I am not hooking up with any of your lawyer friends," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"You know why not. Besides who knows with the company you keep if I'll end up with an STD," she said not missing a beat.

"Bitch…"

"Ladies, please," Houlihan sighed. "Can we get to the matter at hand? I for one would like to catch this fucker sooner rather than later. I really don't want to come across another body dumped by this psycho."

"You're right, Danny," Mack said handing Quinn a coffee.

"Not going to happen pretty boy," Santana whispered and he turned beet red. "Too easy…"

"Thanks," Quinn said without looking at her partner.

"Okay let's start from the beginning. Stacy Thomas, 27 was raped, beaten, and tortured before being killed. Found in South Central Park by the pond. No finger prints and no trace," Santana started taping the photo of the victim on the glass board.

"Kayla McKenna, 30 also raped, beaten, and tortured before being killed. Found under the bridge in West Central Park. Partial finger print but no trace," Mack said putting her photo up on the glass board.

"Cheryl Smithers, 29 was raped, beaten, and tortured before being killed. Found in East Central Park just past the lake. No finger prints and no trace."

"Talia Austin, 27 same as the others, found in the same place as the first victim," Castle stated before doing the same as the others.

Quinn took a marker and plotted the points on the map they had put up where each woman was found. "It's likely the person is very familiar with this area of Central Park; probably either lives there or grew up there. The MO looks to be consistent but we're still waiting to hear back from the lab on the latest victim, Cheyenne Walters."

"When will we get the report back?" Santana asked.

"Alana is working on it, she'll let us know as soon as she knows anything. Let's just focus on this for now and we'll see where the other victim fits in when the reports come back. The torture methods are consistent; cigarette burns, stab wounds, asphyxiation. The ligature marks suggest that the women were either hog-tied or tied to something else like a chair. Judging by the fractures in the collar bones of each victim having been only just healed it's likely this person is holding them for weeks possibly months."

"Three of the four victims were malnourished as well," Castle added.

"Okay so he takes these women and holds them captive for at least a few weeks if not months, where is he taking them from?" Houlihan wondered aloud.

"Stacy Thomas was last seen jogging near Fordham University, Kayla McKenna and Cheryl Smithers were both graduate teaching assistants at the university, and Talia Austin worked at the Starbucks around the corner from the student center at the university. My guest is this bastard is trolling the campus for his victims," Quinn supplied.

"Alright, well there's no trace and no finger print on any of the victims or the crime scene. That would suggest our killer is at the very least smart and meticulous maybe even has OCD," Santana offered as she crossed her arms and leaned against one of the desks.

"Based on the crime scene radius and the location of the university it seems as if he is sticking to this ten block section, minus the most recent victim. She's the only one who wasn't dumped in Central Park," Castle commented.

"No, she was dumped here, a few blocks off campus," Quinn sighed. "He's spreading out, getting bolder."

"What were the dates the victims were found?" Mack asked.

"October 5th, January 29th, March 14th, June 30th, and August 11th," Santana answered. "He's progressively moving quicker. The longer he gets away with it the quicker the rush wears off. He's going to strike again soon."

"You're right," Quinn nodded. A few minutes later her phone went off. "It's the lab, the results are back. Santana, join me?" The Latina nodded and followed Quinn down to the labs to where the doctor was. "Got something for me, Alana?"

"I've been able to confirm that the last victim does indeed match the MO of the others. I also found this partial print, take a look at this," she said pointing to the computer screen. "The partial we found in the McKenna case is the bottom one, here and this is the partial I pulled off the body of our last victim. If you put them together you get an 11 point match. I ran it through every data base, nothing came up."

"Anything else?" Quinn asked.

"Take a look at this," Alana led her to a microscope. "I found a hair, I thought it might belong to the perp, but it's actually a dog hair; Pomeranian to be exact. It was the only hair I found and nothing was imbedded in the victim's clothes so it's definitely transfer from the perp."

"This is a lot more than what we have previously gotten, could he be getting sloppy?"

"It's possible, definitely. Look here," Alana pointed to a patch of skin on the victim's neck. "Normally we would find no trace of anything on the skin, but here there seems to be a bit of a sticky substance, I'm running it right now. I'll let you know as soon as it comes back."

"Great, thanks, we'll be upstairs," Quinn said. She and Santana left and walked silently back to the precinct.

"No fucking way! This dude is fucked the hell up! I don't care how crappy a life he had growing up, that's no excuse!" Houlihan yelled.

"Nobody said it was an excuse, we're just putting a profile together!" Mack fired back.

"Guys, chill out. Go home, get some sleep. We'll let Peterson worry about the profile," Quinn said.

The guys grumbled loudly but all agreed. Before leaving Mack placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, now get outta here," she said. He sighed and followed the rest of the guys out leaving just Quinn and Santana. The blond placed her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "I have no idea what to fucking do…" she sighed.

"You'll figure it out, Q, you always do."

"Thanks, S," she sighed again.

"Come on, you need sleep too. A good night's rest and fresh eyes will help you figure this all out. You can stay with me tonight," Santana offered and forcibly led Quinn out of the building and into her Audi A5. The blond fell asleep in minutes seated in the fine leather of the car Santana's father bought her when she graduated from law school. He wasn't happy she wanted to be a prosecutor but was proud of her just the same. Santana woke Quinn when they arrived at her apartment in SOHO and once inside gave her something to sleep in before steering her towards the guest room. "Sleep," she said one last time before disappearing into her own room.


End file.
